God Catching Alchemy Meister:Chapter0-3
This page walk you through the flow of quests between each chapter of each route, concentrate on First Game. New Game+ data will be added and noted as such. Prologue Become an alchemist! Pass the final exam to become an alchemist. Lv. 1 - Guild Test Area (Yuidora Mine) Notes: *Follow the tutorial. *This stage is not particularly difficult; you can get by with attacking randomly. *The card will always be a Card of Euriasa, no matter how many times you reload the stage. *If you're having a hard time completing the stage in 30 turns, refrain from making unnecessary movements. *The Greyhound is aggressive and will attack when you are in an adjacent block. **There is a secret room before the battle, containing a treasure chest with a Soldier Ring. **If you're low on HP, recover with items gained in previous battles. Clear Bonuses Treasure: Small Potion x2, Soldier Ring Excavation Point: Stone, Ore, Corshino Steel Harvest Point: Green Grass, Brown String Monsters: Greyhound, Fang Bat, Green Putetto Quest: Yuela's Sword Improve your alchemist skills and find a way to restore Yuela's sword. *Upon accepting the quest, Yuela joins your party. *You can't do anything about this just yet. For a looooong time. Collect information! Search the city for information and greet its residents as your first step forward as an alchemist. *You obtain an Initiate License and Guild Signboard for passing the Alchemist exam. *Visit the church, arena, Leguna's workshop, and Wil's home. *Upon returning home, you will receive a graduation reward consisting of 5x Ore, 5x Particleboard, 1x Small Safe, 1x Blacksmith Tools Quest: Light Pink Dye Synthesize dye to color drinks. You'll need Red Mushroom and White Grass from the Peaceful Grounds in the Yuidora Woodland. *Go to the bar to accept this quest. *The Peaceful Grounds at Yuidora Woodland are now open. *After synthesizing the Light Pink Dye, bring it to the bar. Lv. 2 - Peaceful Grounds (Yuidora Woodland) Must dispatch on first run: Yuela Notes: *Heading north from the first room, have Wil go north and Yuela go east at the split. **Have Wil go east at the next branch to find 2x Small Stimulant. ***There is a hidden room along the north path, but there is nothing to collect there until subsequent runs. ***There is an Iron Wall Ring in the room west of the southeast room. Equip it on anyone. ***The harvest points are located in the northeast and southeast rooms. **Have Yuela defeat the Putettos in the centre room, go south to the room with the Feather of Elyun, and then east. ***If you have spare turns, leave the Monster Portal open and hunt Putettos. The character who deal the killing blow should wear either rings to level it up. Clear Bonuses Treasure: Small Stimulant x2, Iron Wall Ring Excavation Point: N/A Harvest Point: Wood, Aromatic Herbs, White Grass, Branches, Red Mushroom, Ripe Apple, White String, Elven Herbs Monsters: Will o' Wisp, Green Putetto Quest: Fruit Spice Invent a spice to scent drinks. You can collect various useful materials from the Sunlit Clearing in the Yuidora Woodland. *The Sunlit Clearing in the Yuidora Woodland is now open. *Bring the Fruit Spice to the bar to complete the quest. Lv. 3 - Sunlit Clearing (Yuidora Woodland) Must dispatch on first run: Yuela Notes: *Emelita joins the party. *On the first run, Wil will talk to Emelita and Yuela when he is adjacent to them. *Have Emelita take the upper route as instructed, and defeat the group of monsters. *Have Wil take the centre path first, then follow after Emelita to trigger the conversation. *Yuela takes the bottom route. **There are items on the other side of the water, but you don't have the ability to get them yet. *After collecting all 3 collection points, a shinigami appears. Victory condition changes to "Attack the Reaper once". **The shinigami is strong. It's game over if Wil dies, so use Yuela and Emelita. **Emelita's magic is useful if you don't want to approach it. **If you somehow kill the shinigami in one fight, it will drop a Mars Crystal. *After returning to town, Serawi joins the party. Clear Bonuses * Only obtainable on first run if the Harpua steals it. Treasure: Tower Necklace Excavation Point: Clay, Soil, Magic Stone, White Stone Harvest Point: Wood, Aromatic Herbs, White Grass, Branches, Red Mushroom, Ripe Apple, White String, Elven Herbs Monsters: Harpua, Will o' Wisp, Green Putetto Chapter 1: Growing Up Category:God Catching Alchemy Meister guides